Isuzu Sawatari
Isuzu Sawatari is a major antagonist in the manga series Freezing. She is a former member of the West Genetics Pandora and a member of the Chevalier, later joining the Busters in Operation Cat Killer. She is a Black Widow who's primary tactic is to engage in affairs with other women's boyfriends or spouses, and then kill them when they retaliate against her, pleading self-defense. She is also the main antagonist in the Busters Arc. Biography Background Isuzu attended West Genetics as part of the 25th Generation. She was among the best student in her grade, was bested by #1 ranking to Su-Na Lee. She was destined to become the greatness in the Chevalier, but killed many Pandora in their fight, the corrosion rate of the Stigma being too great, and Isuzu was alleviated from blame for the incidents because she was fighting in self-defense. However, the "self-defense" was stopped when Isuzu stole Su-Na's Limiter. This causes Su-Na to tearfully confronted Isuzu, because she not interested in her Limiter, and only had it because it was mandatory. Upon this realization, Isuzu develop intense fear and hatted towards Su-Na, even setting traps to lure her rival, but never fell for any of them. After Su-Na transfer to the United States and becoming Gengo Aoi's bodyground in the third year, Isuzu was granted #1 ranking and graduated as the top ranked Pandora of her class. But later retired as Pandora and decide to train at West Genetics. However, she continued to steal men from other women, making them attack her, due to Isuzu's training, she easily killed them in self-defense. She later recruited by Radox Phantomheim for Operation Cat Killer. Busters Arc She is first seen in a hotel making love to a man. While shared a kiss together, her eyes were disinterest as their lips touched. Later, she is approached by two women who introduced themselves as lieutenants of Chevalier USA and told her there was "someone" who wanted to meet her. Isuzu agreed to meet the the lieutenants' boss. She is then seen seated in a hotel's lobby, and was surprised by ex-commander Radox. He first listed off Isuzu's history at West Genetics, much later during the conversation, he tells Isuzu that she have become the strongest Pandora, if not for the current Pandora, Su-Na Lee. Much later, Isuzu agreed to the mission and seen in her apartment reflecting her past with Su-Na, noting that she's become nostalgic for her school days. Isuzu alongside, the other members of Busters, are seen in a submarine. Once they have reached land, Isuzu tells the group to get moving but Petty suggested them to wait. She then challenges Isuzu for leadership of the group. Later, Petty is seen standing over Isuzu body after brutally beating her in their fight, without any remorse for her opponent. Petty then told Isuzu not to screw up as to why Radox had someone so "useless" join them in the first place. Isabella and Jessica are seen at the front gate of the facility and eliminating the guards. The Busters then attack and killed Pandora and Limiter on sight, having been licensed to kill anyone who posed a threat to their mission. The Busters reached to the party, only to be faced by three Genetics Pandora prepare to engage them bearing a killing intent. While fighting with the enemy, Isuzu needed someone to stay behind to make sure none of the Genetics' girls can interfering with their mission. It decided that Petty and Isuzu infiltrate further of the base, while Isabella and Jessica stayed and fought the dark-haired Pandora. Petty is then hit with a heavy blow from Windy's warhammer. While Rana Linchen talks about the "Legendary Pandora", Petty becomes more excited to face the Pandora. Their foes stared at them with alien eyes, while Isuzu released her Freezing at the worst possible time. Isuzu escapes and leaves Petty behind, hoped the best for her. Petty calls out to her. After escapes from the fight, she sees Isuzu seating on a rock, seemingly waiting for Petty. She catches up to her comrade and chews her out for leaving her. Isuzu begins to insulting Petty for her intelligence and claims that if they did not flee from their enemies then they would have killed them. This causes Petty to realize Isuzu's true nature and even worse than her, but admits she is impressed and attempts to kill her, Isuzu quickly blocks her attack and severs Petty's leg. She asks what happened to her Plasma Stigmata, Isuzu responded since their both using the same texture, realizing she is beaten, Petty tries to apologies and begs Isuzu to spare her, saying justifying that the pink-haired Pandora was not a criminal like Petty or the others. The pink-haired Buster then uses her weapon to stabbed Petty's face and cutting upwards, splitting the brutish Buster's head and killing her. Meanwhile, Gengo, Su-Na and two other Chevalier Pandora reached one of the platforms to get to the Ravensboune Nucleotide, but it was destroyed and troops slaughtered by a smiling Isuzu, waiting for them next to her pile of victims. Isuzu greets Gengo and her rival, she then uses her weapon to hit Gengo at blinding speed, but was blocked by Su-Na. The two Pandora guards move to stop Isuzu, only for them to become victims of hers. She then declares that her goal is only after Gengo's life. She charges at Su-Na, who deploys her Volt weapon, ready to strike, but Isuzu was to fast. However, Isuzu just taps her on the shoulder as she replies, "At last I have found your weakness," but then closes in on Gengo. She decides not to kill Gengo just yet. While Gengo talks to Su-Na about her defeating the pink-haired Pandora, she sliced both Su-Na's hands off and kicks her down the ground. She tears her shirt, revealing her Su-Na's five Plasma Stigmata on her back. She begins to rips out the largest Stigmata and proudly holds it up. As she processed to harm Gengo, Su-Na attacks Isuzu from behind, but then slices Su-Na upwards, wounded the dark-haired Pandora. While enjoying tormenting the Chevalier's strongest Pandora is brought to the ground and before she could violate Gengo, she is interrupted by Scarlett Ohara, who tells Isuzu to get away from Gengo, But then Amelia Evans reveals herself and accelerates behind an unsuspecting Isuzu with her lance deployed. 13th Nova Clash Isuzu deflects Amelia's lance, she warns the pink-haired Pandora that she is no ordinary Pandora. Isuzu starts to get more serious against her skilled opponent and strikes her. After a long battle between the Pandora and the Buster, Isuzu, now weaken, Su-Na makes a smug at her rival's defeat. Isuzu reached to the core of being a Pandora, a murderous machine who lives to wreak havoc just as their Stigmata tells them. She then admits that Su-Na is right about her and what it means to be a Pandora, believing a true Pandora who has intense feelings from human emotions. She then declares that Su-Na found something she had to protect and should be weaker, but the dark-haired Pandora brutally crushing Isuzu's face onto the ground with her boot. Mercilessly smiling at the would-be assassin, stating that Isuzu simply lost because she was weak. Having failed on her mission, as well as been defeated by her former rival, Isuzu is taken as a prisoner with a coat to cover her lack of arms. She was taken to West Genetics, listening to Gengo talking about the Legendary Pandora's power to his companions. When the aircraft landed at West Genetics, Isuzu is seen escorted off under guard. Personality Isuzu is a sadistic and psychotic sociopath, though she hides this under a facade of kindness. She relishes tormenting her victims emotionally, and her MO is to provoke them into attacking her, allowing her to kill them and plead self-defense. She is very manipulative and intelligent, evading conviction from the law, unlike the other Busters. In spite of her arrogance, Isuzu has a cowardly side; she would rarely ever face someone she couldn't defeat, and is scared of Su-Na Lee. She also fled from the Legendary Pandora, leaving her comrade to perish. Gallery 81-ljb39uIL.jpg|Isuzu on the cover of Volume 23. Isuzu.jpg Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Black Widows Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighters Category:Adulterers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Mutants Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Power Hungry Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Symbolic Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Deal Makers Category:Envious Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated